In general, there are a variety of ceiling-mounted light fixtures, cylindrical bodies of which have different diameters according to diameters of ceiling recesses, including 2 inch, 3 inch, 4 inch, 4.5 inch, 5 inch, 6 inch, 8 inch, and 10 inch ceiling-mounted light fixtures.
For example, in the case of a 6-inch light fixture, it must be fabricated so as to be mounted in a ceiling recess having a diameter of 6 inch. Therefore, an actual diameter of the 6-inch light fixture must be less than 6 inch to ensure that the light fixture is firmly and stably fixed to the ceiling. It is desirable to maximize the diameter of a cylindrical light fixture body in order to enhance distribution efficiency of light emitted from the light fixture.
A conventional light fixture includes several elements, such as, for example, a coil spring, a leaf spring, and a fixing bracket, attached to an outer surface of a cylindrical light fixture body. The volume of these several elements, however, inevitably causes a reduction in the diameter of the cylindrical light fixture body, and consequently a reduction in the area of a cover lens, which restricts distribution efficiency of light emitted from the light fixture.
In addition, assembly of the spring used to secure the light fixture to the ceiling needs additional elements, such as, for example, a screw and a rivet, which may disadvantageously increase assembly time and costs.